


Broken Wing

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have done this long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wing

**Her Side**

She looked at the small and wounded creature before her and considered yet again calling upon the Goblin King. She could never have let him have her brother, but she can think of almost an entire world of other people she'd give him gladly. Any soul who would hurt an animal as some one had this beautiful owl with a broken wing surely deserved no less fate than the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Yet, on the outside, Sarah remained calm. Her hands laying open before her, she watched the newest member of her wildlife refuge carefully considering her unspoken offer.

**His Side**

The King stepped disdainfully around what the girl thought he would eat for breakfast and slowly approached her. He knew he had to be careful. He must maintain his dignity and disguise at all costs. There were few things worthy of lowering his pride, but this was the most important of all. Sarah gasped as he laid his head in her palm.

He gazed at her. Slowly, she stroked his downy feathers. His eyes fluttered close. He sighed. If he'd known this would be all it took to earn her caring touch, he would have broken his wing long ago.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
